LA ESPADA DE GONDOR
by Akhasa
Summary: No tiene que ver con la espada que todos conocemos, sino, con la espada que todos querriamos conocer.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son del señor Tolkien, el cual seguramente me habrá mandado una maldición desde donde esté.  
  
ESTE FIC ES SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA PASA DE LEERLO. NO QUIERO RECIBIR QUEJAS POR ESE MOTIVO, SI LAS ADMITO, SI ES PORQUE NO LES GUSTA COMO ESTÁ ESCRITO O TRATADO O LO QUE SEA.  
  
Está inspirado en el pic "LAYING CLAIM", hecho por Elisa de mi grupo de yahoo, de Lassegalenslaire.  
  
Puede que tenga una segunda parte, quien sabe.  
  
LA ESPADA DE GONDOR.  
  
El pobre elfo estaba desesperado, él había oido hablar de la eyaculación precoz y de lo traúmatico que podía llegar a ser tanto para el que la padecía como para su pareja, pero nadie le había hablado de lo que a él y a su señor les sucedía, lo suyo no era eyaculación precoz, ojalá lo fuera, lo suyo era peor.  
  
Trataban de buscar una causa, un motivo, pues todo pasó de repente, hacía un par de larguísimas semanas, pero no conseguían recordar que hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo normal y menos algo que pudiera causar algo así.  
  
No podía hablar con nadie, le había prometido a su señor que no comentaría con nadie su vergüenza. Hoy iban a intentarlo de nuevo, habían quedado en un lago que habia a un par de kilómetros de Gondor, este era el lugar favorito de Aragorn en toda la Tierra Media, era un hermoso lago con aguas cristalinas, rodeado de montañas y con dos preciosas cascadas al fondo (imaginémonos el pic de Elisa "Rauros").  
  
Cuando llegó al lago, Aragorn ya estaba allí, estaba de espaldas a él sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando el agua de las cascadas caer, sobre una manta de piel de leopardo (existen los leopardos en la Tierra Media?). Legolas se acercó lentamente, se arrodilló detrás del hombre, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, le besó la mejilla dulcemente, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del hombre y miró hacía donde este miraba.  
  
Después de unos minutos en silencio mirando las cascadas, Aragorn se volvió a Legolas y con gran pesar su voz preguntó  
  
- ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? - Solo si tu lo deseas - le acarició la barba que tenía sobre la mejilla derecha - no tenemos ninguna prisa. - Pero yo deseo..., no, necesito hacerlo - había frustración en sus palabras, algo que entristecía profundamente al elfo. - Está bien, si es lo que deseas.  
  
Aragorn empezó a acariciar los cabellos dorados del elfo, las trenzas que tenía sobre sus picudas y preciosas orejas, bajando a acariciar el cuello mientras pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a ese elfo, lo mucho que le excitaba, por eso no entendía porque le pasaba algo así. Le acarició los labios y cuando este cerró y lanzó un pequeño suspiro, Aragorn puso sus labios sobre los del elfo. El beso empezó siendo dulce y cariñoso, para unos segundos después hacerse desesperado, duro, sus lenguas se rozaban con violencia y cuando el otro lo permitía exploraban sus bocas.  
  
- ¿Aragorn estás seguro? - si, por favor melda...- se separó de la boca de Legolas y se tumbó sobre la manta, el elfo le bajó los pantalones, una sonrisa apareció en la cara del elfo al ver que su pareja no llevaba ropa interior. Aragorn le guiño un ojo con picardía. Con una mano Legolas cogió el miembro de Aragorn y con la otra empezó a acariciar los testículos. Se introdujo el miembro sin vida de Aragorn en la boca y empezó a lamerlo de arriba hacía abajo. La verdad es que no había mucho que lamer en esas condiciones, y por mucho que Legolas lamiese, succionase o acariciase, el miembro de Aragorn no reaccionaba. Aragorn gemía de placer, pero por algun motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, su cerebro y su aparato no sentían lo mismo, el estaba totalmente excitado, pero su querida espada de Gondor, no reaccionaba.  
  
Después de unos minutos que al pobre elfo le parecieron horas, este se paró y lo miró con pena y desesperación, no sabía que hacía mal, no entendía porque no conseguía excitarle, el creía que era culpa suya y Aragorn se dio cuenta de ello.  
  
Se levantó y estrechó al elfo en sus brazos, este no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar amargamente escondido en el cuello del hombre.  
  
- Shhhhttt, Legolas. Esto no es culpa tuya. - dijo con mucho amor Aragorn- soy yo el que debería llorar y no tu. - Pero.. es que. - No Legolas, cuanto te veo y cuando me tocas me excitas igual que el primer día, pero no se porqué mi cabeza y mi pito no se ponen de acuerdo. - ¿De verdad me sigues queriendo? - Te amo mas que a nada, eres lo mas importante de mi vida, sin ti no soy nada. - Yo tambien te amo, Aragorn. - Poséeme Legolas, quiero sentirte dentro, por favor.  
  
Legolas se levantó, se quito la ropa y se arrodilló detrás de Aragorn. Empezó a besarle los hombros conforme le quitaba la camisa. Aragorn le tendió un frasquito con un líquido aceitoso, se puso a gatas mientras Legolas se untaba un par de dedos y después introdujo uno de ellos en su entrada.  
  
- Ah.- gimió Aragorn al notar la presión que Legolas ejercía dentro de él. Cuando dejó de notar esa presión, Legolas introdujo el segundo. Los introdujo y los sacó con fuerzo cuando Aragorn empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás adelante con rapidez.- Legolas por favor, quiero sentirte dentro.  
  
No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. El elfo se untó con aceite su miembro erecto y despues lo introdujo dentro de Aragorn. Este gemía como un loco, estaba totalmente excitado, pero su pene seguía sin reaccionar. Tras varias minutos de empuje, Legolas bañó el interior del hombre con su nectar, mientras ambos gritaban el nombre del otro.  
  
Cuando Legolas se retiró del interior de Aragorn, este se sentó boca arriba apoyado sobre el pecho de Legolas y cerró los ojos, mientras Legolas al estrecharle entre sus brazos pensaba en lo mucho que echaba de menos el ser poseído, algo que jamas pensó que sucediese y las palabras que su padre le decía de pequeño le vinieron a la cabeza, "Nunca sabrás lo que tienes hasta que lo hayas perdido". 


	2. 2 EL RESURGIR DE LA ESPADA DE GONDOR

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son del señor Tolkien, el cual seguramente me habrá mandado una maldición desde donde esté.  
  
ESTE FIC ES SLASH, ES DECIR RELACION HOMBRE/HOMBRE. SI NO TE GUSTA PASA DE LEERLO. NO QUIERO RECIBIR QUEJAS POR ESE MOTIVO, SI LAS ADMITO, SI ES PORQUE NO LES GUSTA COMO ESTÁ ESCRITO O TRATADO O LO QUE SEA.  
  
Las descripciones de los lugares están sacados del libro LOTR. Para que inventarlos y estropearlo cuando puedo describir como son realmente.  
  
Muchas Gracias a Reina Ayesha (cogí prestado a Finwë, no lo pude evitar, ya sabes que es mi personaje inventado favorito) y a Jun por vuestra ayuda y apoyo.  
  
"MI" Reina Ayesha, Vania, Marina, Lovelyelfa, Lanthir y Minadriel, espero que este capítulo cumpla todas vuestras expectativas. Bueno, no se, vosotras diréis que os parece.  
  
2.- EL RESURGIR DE LA ESPADA DE GONDOR  
  
Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que la espada de Gondor no cumplía con su deber y Legolas ya estaba desesperado. Entró en el despacho del Rey dispuesto a decirle a éste que esta situación tenía que acabar.  
  
- Legolas, mi amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- con una mano despidió a su secretario, el elfo se sentó frente a Elessar y muy seriamente le dijo - Ya no puedo mas Aragorn, sabes que eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, pero o buscamos ayuda o sintiéndolo mucho. tendré que buscar a alguien que me haga lo que tu no puedes.  
  
Aragorn se levantó de su silla, rodeó su mesa y se arrodilló frente al elfo  
  
- Tienes razón Legolas, he sido un idiota, solo me he preocupado de mi y de lo que dirían si supieran y no me he preocupado por lo que tu estabas pasando. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras, cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de seguir teniéndote a mi lado.  
  
Aragorn escondió su cabeza en las rodillas de Legolas cuando notó que no podría retener las lágrimas, Legolas acarició el despeinado pelo del rey.  
  
- No desesperes, mi señor, nadie tiene que saber nada sobre nuestra vida sexual. He pensado que para solucionar esto, podríamos ir a Lothlórien y hablar con la Dama Galadriel para ver si ella nos puede ayudar. Nadie más tiene que saber sobre esto.  
  
Aragorn levantó la cabeza y por primera vez después de más de un mes un brillo de esperanza asomaba en su mirada.  
  
- Me parece bien, melda. Mañana mismo saldremos hacía el bosque dorado.  
  
Durante la semana que duró el viaje de Gondor al Bosque Dorado, aunque dormían a una distancia prudente de su escolta, no tuvieron ningún tipo de relación sexual, salvo los largos besos y las tiernas caricias que compartían hasta quedarse dormidos cada uno en los brazos del otro.  
  
Cuando cruzaron el arroyo de Nimrodel, cuatro elfos aparecieron ante ellos. Los cuatro llevaban ropas de color gris sombra y si estuviesen entre las ramas de los árboles no se les distinguiría de estas. Aragorn y Legolas sonrieron al reconocer a Haldir el capitán de los Galadrim, a sus hermanos Orophin y Rumil y a Finwé pareja de Haldir y junto a este guardían de las fronteras de Lothlórien.  
  
(La conversación a partir de aquí es en élfico, pues solo Haldir sabe hablar la lengua de los hombres)  
  
- ¡¡Aragorn, Legolas!!, ¿Cómo estáis amigos? Os hemos echado mucho de menos.  
  
- Haldir, Finwë - los cuatro se abrazaron, eran muy buenos amigos y no se veían desde que Aragorn había subido al trono de Gondor, después saludaron a Orophin y Rumil- nosotros también hemos pensado mucho en vosotros.  
  
Mientras se dirigían a Lothlórien se pusieron al día de cómo iban las cosas en ambas tierras y sobre ellos.  
  
- ¿Y a que se debe el honor de vuestra visita? - preguntó inocentemente Finwë.  
  
- Hemos venido para ver si vuestra señora nos puede ayudar con un problema que tenemos.  
  
- ¿Es muy grave?  
  
- Si Galadriel no nos puede ayudar no se que vamos a hacer.  
  
- Tranquilo Aragorn, estoy seguro que ella nos podrá ayudar. ¡¡Por Elbereth!! Jamás dejaré de asombrarme de la belleza de esta tierra- Legolas miraba como si fuera la primera vez la gran colina verde, cubierta de los mallorns mas altos que jamás había visto, entre las ramas y las hojas brillaban innumerables luces, verdes, doradas y plateadas- Aragorn se acercó a su oído y le dijo  
  
- No niego que es hermoso, pero tu eres lo más hermoso que yo he visto nunca.- Legolas se ruborizó al oír esas palabras. Esos detalles entre otras mas cosas habían hecho que él con gusto le hubiese entregado a Aragorn su corazón.  
  
- ¿Queréis descansar antes de ser a mi señora o deseáis hacerlo ya?  
  
- La verdad Haldir, es que si pudiésemos verla ahora mismo. cuanto antes sepamos si puede ayudarnos, mejor.  
  
- Esta bien, seguidnos.  
  
Las dos parejas se dirigieron al mallorn donde se encontraba el talan de los señores de Lórien. Tras una larga subida y después de pasar por varios flets, por fin llegaron al talan donde se encontraba la mayor casa del bosque dorado y que pertenecía a los señores de Lórien. Las paredes eran verdes y plateadas y el techo de oro. Había varios elfos sentados y junto al tronco del árbol había dos asientos donde se encontraban sentados el señor Celeborn y Galadriel, la dama de Lórien. Cuando los vieron entrar los dos se levantaron, se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a saludarlos, ambos jóvenes eran muy queridos para ellos.  
  
- Elessar, Legolas, amigos míos, mi corazón se alegra de veros  
  
- Mi señor - Aragorn y Legolas bajaron la cabeza en modo de respetuoso saludo - nosotros también nos alegramos de verles, mi señora, está mas hermosa aun que la última vez que la vimos.  
  
La dama les sonrió dulcemente  
  
- Un gran pesar noto en ambos, veo que necesitáis mi ayuda. Discúlpanos esposo mío, pero esto es muy importante.  
  
- Adelante, nos veremos después y podremos hablar mas tranquilos sobre como van las cosas en Gondor.  
  
Los tres salieron del talan y se dirigieron hacía la zona sur de Caras Galadon, después de cruzar una cerca verde y alta entraron en un jardín cerrado. No tenía árboles y el cielo se abría sobre él. Descendiendo por una larga escalera, la Dama entró en una profunda cavidad verde, por la que corría una corriente de plata que nacía en la fuente de la colina. Al fondo de la cavidad, sobre un pedestal bajo, había un pilón de plata, ancho y poco profundo y al lado un jarro también de plata.  
  
Galadriel llenó el pilón hasta el borde con agua del arroyo, y sopló encima del pilón cuando el agua se calmó de nuevo se volvió a Legolas y Aragorn y les indicó que se acercaran.  
  
- Ahora el espejo nos mostrará la causa del gran pesar de vuestros corazones.  
  
El agua del espejo que era oscura empezó a aclararse y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer unas imágenes. En estas se podía ver uno de los pasillos de La Torre Blanca donde Aragorn y Legolas vivían, esa era exactamente la zona de las cocinas. Apareció Aragorn entrando en la cocina, se dirigió hacía la despensa y abrió la puerta, lo que Aragorn vio allí dejó sin respiración a los que miraban por el espejo, allí en el despensa esta Gimli totalmente desnudo haciendo el amor con su novia una enana llamada Balmi. La verdad, es que la imagen de dos enanos desnudos, de los que solo se puede distinguir cual es el macho y cual es la hembra es al verlos desnudos ya que ambos tienen barbas y son muy peludos, practicando el sexo, en el suelo de la despensa, no es una imagen que a alguien le guste retener en la retina. Después se vio a Aragorn cerrar la puerta lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer ruido y la imagen desapareció.  
  
Elessar miró a Legolas y Galadriel totalmente desconcertado.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible que yo no recordara ese momento hasta que el espejo lo ha mostrado?  
  
- Verás Elessar - contestó Galadriel - hay hombres que cuando les sucede algo horrible, o simplemente algo que su cerebro no puede asimilar, este lo bloquea, es decir, como si lo borrase de su memoria, pero siempre hay una consecuencia y en tu caso esta consecuencia fue que no pudieras sentir placer en el sexo.- Legolas cogió la mano de Aragorn - imagino que a partir de ahora además de recordar ese momento, también habrás recuperado todo tu vigor sexual.  
  
- Muchas gracias, mi señora, sabía que en tus manos nuestro problema se acabaría- Legolas por fin tenía una sonrisa totalmente sincera en su precioso rostro.  
  
- Ha sido un honor ser de ayuda a mis dos buenos amigos. Solo siento que no hubieseis venido antes.  
  
- Todo fue culpa de mi terquedad, pero gracias a los Valar que tengo a Legolas a mi lado y el me abrió los ojos para venir aquí.  
  
Galadriel con una sonrisa los tomó de la mano y les dijo.  
  
- Ahora quiero que vayáis a vuestro talan y averigüéis si vuestro problema ha sido resuelto - ambos se ruborizaron, algo avergonzados, pero la dama los sonrió con tanta dulzura que dejaron de sentirse avergonzados, aunque el rubor no los abandonó. La dama se fue con una gran sonrisa en la cara ya que sabía que había quitado un gran peso del alma de sus amigos.  
  
Aragorn y Legolas se dirigieron a su talan cogidos de la mano, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, aunque confiaban ciegamente en Galadriel, ambos tenían miedo de lo que pudiese pasar en ese momento tan crucial en sus vidas.  
  
****************************  
  
Ambos se besaban desnudos, de pie delante de la cama, cuando Legolas cortó el beso, miró a Aragorn con una gran sonrisa y ambos empezaron a reír, la espada de Gondor había cobrado vida y se empezaba a erguir con gran vigor.  
  
- Mi señor, la espada de Gondor merece ser recibida con todos los honores - dicho esto Legolas se arrodilló delante de Aragorn y se introdujo el miembro en la boca, se tomó su tiempo ya que realmente había añorado mucho tenerla en su boca, saborearla, lamerla y mordisquearla, después de estar unos minutos haciendo lo que tanto añoraba.  
  
- Mi amor. - consiguió decir Aragorn- mi amor, por favor, levanta - Legolas se levantó confundido - no pasa nada Legolas, pero llevas mas de un mes esperando esto y este es el mejor momento - Aragorn se acercó a la mesilla que había junto a la cama abrió un cajón y sacó un bote de aceite - ven a la cama - Legolas se tumbó en ella boca arriba, Aragorn se puso entre sus piernas y mientras con la mano izquierda acariciaba el miembro erecto de Legolas, con la otra introducía un dedo previamente untado en aceite en la entrada del elfo.  
  
Legolas tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo de placer, abierto de piernas con la espada de Mirkwood totalmente erecta, era una imagen de la que Aragorn jamás se cansaba, la hermosura de su elfo tanto por dentro como por fuera era algo que agradecía cada día a Elbereth y aunque no estaba seguro de merecer a alguien así, estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese necesario por él.  
  
Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de mover sus manos y de que Legolas le miraba con una pícara sonrisa, hasta que este habló. - Mi señor, ¿sucede algo?  
  
- Eh?, si melda - Legolas le miró desconcertado - estaba pensando en que es lo que he hecho para merecer un ser tan maravilloso y perfecto como tu.  
  
Legolas no supo que contestar a eso.  
  
- Aragorn, por favor, ¿podríamos acabar lo que hemos empezado?  
  
Aragorn le sonrió con malicia puso sus manos en las caderas de Legolas las elevó y poco a poco introdujo su espada en él. Tras unos minutos de besos, empujes y gemidos se vinieron juntos, ambos sudorosos se quedaron abrazos tumbados en la cama mirándose a los ojos.  
  
- Le doy la enhorabuena, mi señor. La espada de Gondor ha vuelto y lo ha hecho mejor que nunca.  
  
Ambos rieron y unos minutos después el sueño se apoderó de ellos.  
  
FIN  
  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, espero que estéis conformes con el final de la historia. 


End file.
